1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baited hook and line fishing, and more particularly concerns a fishing technique known as jug fishing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Jug fishing is a very effective way of catching fish, especially catfish. This fishing technique typically involves tying a line with a baited, weighted hook onto the handle of an empty plastic jug of the kind used for packaging milk, laundry bleach, and other common commodities of commerce. The jug and line are set adrift in farm ponds, coves, creeks, on lakes, in inlets and on backwaters of rivers and streams. Rapid bobbing or running of the jug indicates that a fish is hooked. The fisherman rows or motors his boat to the jug, retrieves the fish, rebaits the hook, and returns the jug to the water. Very little or no experience is required in such manner of fishing.
Many states allow up to 50 jugs per license holder. Handling such a large number of jugs in a boat requires great care to avoid tangling of the lines, both when launching them, and when retrieving them after fishing is concluded. It is time-consuming and inefficient to bait individual hooks as the jugs are placed in the water while simultaneously handling the oars and occasionally separating tangled lines. At best, jug fishing has been a makeshift affair using floatation jugs not specifically designed for the purpose and being awkward for one or even two persons to handle in large numbers from a small boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,449 to Brachear discloses a fishing jug comprising a hollow housing having a cylindrical sidewall and a bottom end configured to function as a spool for the retention of a wound fishing line. Although the Brachear jug is well designed for its intended purpose, its manufacture is so expensive as to deny it commercial success.
In using fishing jugs, it is often desirable to modify the jug in a manner such that an audible signal is produced when a fish is hooked. The most common expedient for producing an adequate noise is to place a marble within the jug. The rattling of the marble against the interior walls of the plastic jug produces sufficient noise to attract the attention of the fisherman. However the use of a marble is ineffective when narrow mouth jugs are employed because the marble tends to become restrained within the narrow neck of the jug. In the case of wide-mouth jars, if the jar is in a tilted position while floating above the hook, the marble will become restrained in the downward corner of the closure lid.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device for use as a component of a fishing jug and which will provide for the retention of a wound fishing line.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which will permit good functionality of a noise-generating marble.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which permits utilization of a commonly available plastic jar to produce an inexpensive fishing jug.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.